A Little Pheonix
by BlackoSun
Summary: Pheonixs have many secrets, What is this ones?


A Little Phoenix

Chapter 01: The Hostage Exchange

I own only OCsPlotMyself

They say the Phoenix is very protective of their young and when threatened they surround themselves and the young with flames of blue and gold. It is said in legend that the man of flames and ash will be revealed when the threat comes forth.

Simon Phoenix. He is a Phyco-Maso-Path the man said to have no soul the incarnation of evil itself. But, there are many things no one knows of him many secrets hidden behind a façade that he built. The biggest of all the secrets is one thing and he will be the one to bring the legends to truth, for he is a man of flames and ash.

The LAPD was in chaos Simon Phoenix had taken over a entire area of Los Angeles and held 30 hostages as leverage. The Cheif was trying to figure out why he had done it after all the last major crime he had committed was 2 years prier and that was a abduction of Maggie Lonegate a ER doctor. The phone went off drawing his attention to the landline by the desk "Who is this?" ~Simon says: I'll give you the hostages if you get me a hospital, NOW!!!~ *Click* the phone turned off. Chief ran into the unit office "Phoenix wants a hospital in exchange for the hostages! So get working! We need them now!" The office exploded with run officer's.

Simon Phoenix tapped his finger in impatience waiting for a sign that the LAPD had gotten the hospital. *Wheeee!Wheeee!* Phoenix jumped up and looked at the cameras to see a hoard of police vehicles waiting outside. "Boys take them the hostages carefully!" Phoenix walked to a closed off door silently a worried expression placed on his face. Knocking softly he opened the door "How is she? Is she fine engouh to move to the hospital?" A woman in a white hoodie with a red cross stitched on the back looked up. "She can be moved but, carefully Mr.Phoenix her fever is still high and she needs to sleep." A nod to the woman made her leave, reaching out a hand gently Phoenix brushed away sweaty bangs "Don't worry my little phoenix you'll be better soon." He kissed her forehead.

Cheif watched as all the hostages were escorted out of the building in less then stellar condition but, not wounded. He looked around for Phoenix having not seen him with the hostages "Were's Phoenix?" The only woman nodded back at the building "Mr.Phoenix is coming soon Sir. Please have the transport to the hospital ready for when he comes." Cheif nodded to her before turning to the building.

Phoenix held her close to his chest wrapped in his jacket "Mm…D…" he glanced down at her "Go back to sleep Silvie, when you wake again I will be there. Promise." He watched Silvie fall back asleep. He took in a deep breath before walking out to the cops "Take me to the hospital now." Cheif motioned for him to fallow. Phoenix shifted Silvie to open the car door, getting in he nodded to Cheif before watching Silvie carefully.

Cheif stared at Phoenix in the rear view mirror "What are you watching?" Phoenix glanced at him before continuing to watch what ever it was. Shaking his head Cheif sat in silence until the hospital came into sight "We're here Phoenix." As the car stopped Phoenix seemed relieved "Help me." Cheif blinked in shock. Phoenix climbed out the back making shore to not bump the thing wrapped in the jacket. Fallowing him inside Cheif watched as everyone dropped to the floor in fear "I need help, I have the cops with me as well." A lone doctor slowly approached Phoenix. "What's wrong?" Phoenix closed his eyes "She has severe chest pain, high fever, a headache, and a sprained wrist." As he spoke he shifted the bundle again.

Phoenix opened his eyes slight tears gathered in the corners "Please help her." He lowered the jacket some to reveal the small, sweaty, shaking 2 year old in his arm causing the doctor to gasp. "What is her name? How old is she?" Phoenix brushed the girls hair "She's 2 years old, her name is Silvie, Silvie Phoenix…My daughter."

A/N: So Cliff Hanger! An that thing at the top was made up.

BlackoSun out!


End file.
